1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a composition for cleaning stainless steel. More particularly, the invention relates to the removal of metal oxides while avoiding discoloration of the metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to treat stainless steel with a combination of nitric acid and a hydroxy acid to remove heat scale therefrom. See, U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,189. The method disclosed therein requires that the metal be pretreated in an alkaline bath to achieve adequate cleaning.
Other references include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,072,515; 3,121,026; 3,230,172; 3,457,107; 3,496,017; 3,529,998; 3,573,984; 3,600,316; 3,627,687; 3,709,824; 4,174,290; and 4,250,048.